


Cracking The Whip

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kink, M/M, Sado-Masochism, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-20
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>adult language, homo sex, slight pain, S/M (in other words porn)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> adult language, homo sex, slight pain, S/M (in other words porn)

So you've done some kinky shit in your time. Who hasn't? If you get the opportunity and a willing partner you take advantage, right? Role play, ass play (on her, of course), toys (again, on her), teasing and holding back until begging is achieved. Yeah...Thing is, since you started...whatever...with your co-star you've been getting soft. Not in the sex department. That's never been better. But romance? You weren't known for it before, to put it bluntly. Now? Not only are you having 'relations' with another guy, who happens to be your second best friend and tv brother, but he's got you wanting to buy him flowers, chocolates, expensive jewelry. He says your name and you melt. He hugs you and your legs turn to jello. His voice on the phone early in the morning when you're not even awake yet makes your heart race. You, through no fault of your own, are dick-whipped!

"Hey, " he says softly when you answer your cell.

"Hey, Jay, " you respond, instantly on sex alert. The hairs on the back of your neck stand up.

"You guys wrapped for the night?"

"Yeah." You walk to your car in the parking lot.

"...I've missed you, Jen." See, that right there? His tender tone? Makes you hard. The tips of your ears turn pink as your whole body blushes. "Come over." It's not a command. Just a request.

You fight the urge to automatically give in. You really do. But when you open you mouth to decline "Okay" comes out instead.

You wonder when you became breathy and desperate around him. When the need for him began. You wonder but you still drive straight to the house he's renting near location. You still let yourself in with the key he gave you. You still undress as you make your way to the bedroom. You still have to remind yourself to breathe when you see him naked on the California King size bed, waiting for you. You stop wondering and start kissing those lips that have been haunting you with their dimpled smiles since you met.

Jared Padalecki, you've come to learn, has talent. He can spread his thighs pretty damn wide. His fingers, when they're inside you, are long and gentle as possible. He can even suck the chrome off a motorcycle exhaust pipe. He likes sucking on your tongue when you kiss, making your toes tingle. You've yet to tell him how much it turns you on. You've also yet to tell him it hurts in the most arousing way. You're accepting that pain and Jay are intertwined somehow, that this level of kinkiness was unreachable in your past, that he makes you want to go even farther.

"Got somethin' for ya, Jen...Wanna see?" You nod, an eager puppy.

He bounds off the bed and heads to the closet. You don't know what to expect. Couldn't begin to guess. No matter. You're excited. When he turns, though, you're so shocked you're speechless, amazed, scared, confused, a little angry. No, the truth is you're, yeah, you're bug-eyed, defenseless and more turned on than you ever thought possible. Especially when he plays with it. **_It_** being a blood red leather cat-o-nine-tails whip.

"Jay?...." you question in a hesitant whisper. 

"Turn around and face the wall. " Uh oh. What have you gotten yourself into? You try to speak, to protest, but he cuts you off. "Hands and knees, Jen. Now!"

Instead of punching him indignantly or just simply walking out you stutter something unintelligible. Hell, you've forgotten what you were about to do anyway. He's gotten forceful, demanding, intense. Intense enough to make you do as he says. You don't question why. You just wait and anticipate. Vulnerable. Ass in the air, dick swinging free, unable to see if he's about to hurt you, unsure if you would mind some pain, some freakiness you've experienced with no one else.

_S - w- i - s - h_ **crack**! "Fuck, Jay!" The pain is sharp, stinging. Before you can stop him, decide if you like it or not, here comes the second hit, then a short pause, then they're raining down "Jay!" you pant. Someone yelps, then screams at the end of the last hit. You refuse to admit, let alone believe, that someone is you. "Jaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy...." Your voice is trembling as violently as your body and and you feel weaker than an October leaf blowing in the wind.

So weak you don't even attempt to stop  the fingers that caress your now sensitive skin, the tongue that licks, the mouth that nibbles. You want to tell him you can't take anymore but your dick betrays you. It cums, continues to stay hard. When he slowly slides into you your virginal ass surprises you by sucking him in greedily. Gratefully. Doesn't take long before you cum again simultaneously.

"Dude, " you murmur after you both calm down and lay side by side in the mess you've made, "I'ma be so sore tomorrow..."

"Aw, poor baby." He smirks.

"Shut up!" you whine.

"Jesus..."

He flips you over, his strong fingers dancing, massaging. Everywhere. He concentrates longest on your ass cheeks. Yeah...wow.....So, whatever, the pain was worth it. This is so damn erotic it's sinful. And you? You sink right into the pleasure of it, the dull aching.

 "Jen?" he starts, his hands still working their magic. "When you're feeling better think maybe you'll wanna try the whip? On me I mean?"

Okay, by this point you're purring and groaning. And hard again already. But the thought of his ass, Jared Padalecki's ass, red hot, in your hands, making him lose control like you did? You agree immediately, wondering if you could sneak into one of the sound-proof editing trailers at work. You got loud. Him? Oh, you plan on making him yell, cry out for mercy, for more, like a wild bear. Or squeal like a pig. Or something...You find yourself contemplating the price of Rolexes and your bank balance. You'd ask him what they cost but since he's who you'd be buying it for you figure the question would be tacky. You can, however, easily afford a gold necklace. Something sentimental and corny enough to make him smile and give you a full-body Jared hug. Yeah, you are definitely dick-whipped. At the moment you don't even care...


	2. Chapter 2

So, the thing is, you kinda like the dominant side of Jared Padalecki. Why? You have no idea. Truth be told, someone so laid-back and sweet acting all big and bad, well, it gets you right in the nuts. So when he whipped you the other night you came like you’d never come before. Like your life depended on it. And maybe, in some way, it did, because now you  can’t think of anything else but his face after he uncuffed you. How hot your ass felt in his hands, how erotic the whole damn experience was…

  
And now, here you are, back at his place. It’s midnight and he wants _you_ to whip _him_. He wants to feel what you felt that night. His words exactly. Only you don’t know if you can do it. Be dominant for him. But he’s giving you those puppy dog eyes. On purpose. Because he knows the look will make you give in. You pick up the whip. He undresses in a flash, anticipation ripe in his eager features. You hold it a minute. Caress each tail as they swing in the air. Wonder if he’ll turn the same deep shade of red you did. You turn around to see him get on the bed on all fours, and that decides it for you. Seeing his ass open for you? Yeah, hot as hell! You’re still completely dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt. The contrast of the whip in your tan hands, against the backdrop of your black clothing, is sexy enough to make you even harder.

  
“Jay? You want me to stop you just say so, okay? Anything that’s too much for you and I’ll pull back…” You say as you come to stand at the side of the bed.

  
“I got it.” He smiles over his shoulder at you, which, in any circumstance softens you, but in this one? Your legs turn a little weak.

  
You trail the whip across his shoulder blades, feather-light and ever-so-teasing. He makes some sound in the back of his throat that reminds you of an animal caught in a trap. The noise sucker-punches your stiff dick. You keep trailing the whip across his exposed skin, teasing, caressing. He whimpers unself-consciously. His head, when it drops down, threatens your resolve. You continue on with the gentleness anyway, aware of how sweet the pain will feel when it finally comes.

  
“Please,” he begs hoarsely. His dick is filled to the max with blood. You don’t know how much more teasing he can take so you stop and land the first real blow to his left shoulder. “Ohhh…” He sighs. The second blow, harder, lands on his upper back. “Sssssssss,” he gasps. You smile softly. You’ve switched places now and you are enjoying it. Seeing him lose control.

  
“More?” you ask. He shudders, but doesn’t say no. You wait. Still, he doesn’t say a word. You feel bad, as in hard, all man. You want him to beg for more. Loudly. Desperately. “Gotta ask for it, Jay. Or else that’s it…You want more?” His head bobs up and down once, sharply. “Say it, Jay. Tell me how much you want it.”

  
“God, Jen, don’t stop! ‘Kay? Please? Don’t stop!” He shudders again, this time without stopping.

  
You give it to him. Hard. Fast. A steady beat against his reddening skin. He cries, begs, screams at one point. You’re not drawing blood. You would never. But the whipping is constant, making it more painful than it would otherwise be. And he’s taking every stroke. Like he was made for this kind of play. Like he needs the fire burning through his veins. Like he’s greedily feeding off your energy. Right when you think maybe you should slow down or stop, that your last couple hits were too close to his dick not to lick it, that maybe he’s had enough, he comes. Comes so hard he almost passes out. And he does it so quietly you wonder if he’ll ever be the same again.

  
“Jen?” he starts, relaxing, satisfaction and relief deepening his voice. “I think you’ve ruined me for anyone else that may come after you…” He flops down in the middle of the bed, exhausted.

You lay beside him. Still clothed. Disbelieving and scared. Still hard as a rock. “What makes you think you’ll ever belong to anyone else?” You reply flirtateously.

“Oh…” You notice he hardens instantly at how possessive you sounded. And you weren’t serious. Until that moment. “You’re right. Can’t belong to anyone but you. Won’t…” He looks over at you, batting his eyelashes, acting suddenly bashful and coquettish.

  
“Exactly.”

  
When he strips you slowly, planting tender kisses all over your body, you let him. Give in some more. Let him make love to you, because you need the reassurance, need the strength he lends you just by being himself. You pretend not to notice the welts that cross his backside. Pretend your fingertips aren’t itching to touch them, learn what damage, albeit temporary, you’ve caused the beautiful body before you. Pretend he doesn’t reach inside you and pull on your heart with each word he uses to claim himself yours. Nothing else gets said as he slides into you. Just murmurs, sighs, moans. And his name, softly, reverently, when he marks you as his, when he drags his nails down your back as he comes, and a scream out of your throat as you come…


End file.
